Memories Of A Child
by TechnicallyANerd
Summary: Inspired by the episode "The Man Who Would Be King" with a twist. Castiel remembers when he was younger and the lessons his older brother taught him about life, death and choice. He prays that his brother will help him and give him comfort. Warnings: Angst, just angst. One-shot.


**Inspired by the episode 'The Man Who Would Be King' with a slight twist. Bird scene inspired by a fan art by tumblr user: brightfallenstars. Check out her work it's amazing :) **

"You know, I've...I've been here for a very long time. And I remember many things," Castiel started sitting on the bench. He should feel at peace here. Surrounded by the trees and human lives full of happiness but he couldn't. He couldn't feel it. Rolling his eyes up to Heaven he remembers the things his older brother had taught him.

"Why can't you just heal him?" Castiel asked, holding the dying bird in his hands. The bird's wing was broken and he had a large cut on the side with was slowly bleeding him dry. The once magnificent turquoise had turned to a pitiful creature, covered in blood, desperately holding onto life.

"All living things die eventually Castiel. It's his time to go."

"But why?" Castiel asked again, his voice quivering. He couldn't stand to see the bird in so much pain. The bird seemed so afraid.

"I will make it less painful for him on his path to death and I will guide him but everything has its start and so everything must have its end," Azrael replied. Azrael was an Archangel. Many people call to him in their hour when they need support to comfort. He had seen death many times before. He was the one who led the souls over and helped them fit in and caused them less physical pain while they were dying. Usually only the souls of humans but Azrael heard the call of his younger brother and knew he must educate him, and to do that he must free the tiny bird from the pain of death.

"Azrael, please. Is it really his time? Just this one. Save just this one for me," Castiel begged, a tear escaping from his eye. Azrael shook his head. Castiel was so naive. Too much heart was always Castiel's problem.

"It won't stop at one will it? You will want to keep saving them and saving them. He will be in less pain in death," Azrael comforted gently, holding one hand to the bird. He focused on the bird and washed away the pain. The bird opened his eyes and gave his final breath. He died in the next few seconds. Castiel saw it. He felt the breath leave the bird as it died in his hands.

"Was he in pain?" Castiel asked, his eyes brimming with tears. "Was he in pain in those last few seconds?"

"No child," Azrael whispered, bending down to lift the bird out of Castiel's hand. "Nor are many of those on the verge of death. Many people believe death to be a curse. In fact, many try to cling onto life with all they have. Do you know why?" Castiel shook his head, listening intently to every word his older brother was telling him. "Life is a beautiful lie and death is an ugly truth. So is many things in the world. Always stick to your heart and look at each situation from many eyes. Is it a beautiful lie or an ugly truth? Remember this in the future brother, it will guide you well. Also remember that you cannot save everyone. If they have a start, they must have an end. It is what God decreed. It is what you must remember."

They were walking along the shoreline. Castiel and Azrael. A silence had fallen between them as they watched the storm rage on. Lightning illuminating wave after wave. Thunder crashing down, the sound echoing out nature's roar. A little grey fish was heaving itself onto the beach, directly in their path. "Don't step on that fish Castiel. Big plans for that fish," Azrael warned to his younger brother. Castiel smiled up at him questionably, before helping that fish get back into the shallow water before it could die. If there were big plans for it he wouldn't stop them.

"I've seen so much more Azrael. Yet I still don't know. Am I on the right path? Please Azrael, you taught me so much and now I need your help again," Castiel prayed. He was afraid. He was nervous. "Please just give me a sign. What am I? What am I willing to do?"


End file.
